Episode 32
Der Berg des Grauens ist die 32. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Inuyasha und Miroku entdecken, dass im Inneren eines Berges ein gnadenloser Kampf zwischen Dämonen stattfindet. Anscheinend kann der Sieger darauf hoffen, die riesige Berghöhle verlassen zu dürfen. Allerdings macht Naraku allen mal wieder einen großen Strich durch die Rechnung. Detaillierte Handlung Kikyō kümmert sich um verletzte Soldaten, die sehr begeistert über diese Hilfe sind, doch da sie Krieger jeder Seite behandelt, werden die Herrscher aufmerksam und eine Gruppe Soldaten bringt sie zu ihrem Herrn. Dieser ist von schwacher Konstitution und will mit niemandem mehr reden. Als die Priesterin ankommt, will die Wache sie nicht durchlassen doch sie ignoriert die Wächter eifnach Allerdings weiß sie, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt und findet einen Mann vor, dessen menschlicher Teil tot ist. Dieser ist Naraku, doch das weiß Kikyo nicht, da sie ihn nicht kennt. Er jedoch ist erschrocken, dass er die Kikyo hier stehen sieht, die er für tot hielt, denn von ihrer Wiederbelebung weiß er wiederum nichts. In einem Dorf in der Gegend, wo die Gruppe ankommt, sind Teile von Dämonen zusammen mit Tinte vom Himmel gefallen und dadaurch wurde die Ernte vernichtet und auch sind viele Dorfbewohner krank geworden. Sango sieht einen Berg in der Ferne stehen, von dem sie glaubt, dass das Gift daher kommt. Auch vermutet sie, dass Naraku dahinter steckt. Kikyo kann Naraku nicht helfen und will das Schloss verlassen, doch auf Geheiß Narakus wird sie zurückgehalten. Sie jedoch kontrolliert ihren Wächter mittels der Seelensammler und kommt aus ihrer Zelle wieder frei. Die Freunde nähern sich dem Berg und Sango bricht zusammen, da sie immer noch geschwächt ist. Miroku und Inu Yasha beschließen, alleine loszugehen. Shippō fühlt sich auf einmal zum Berg hingezogen und vermutet, dass etwas Grauenhaftes vonstatten geht. Inu Yasha fühlt dasgleiche im Inneren des Berges und geht mit Miroku in diese Richtung. Sie kommen an eine Höhle, in der Dämonen gegeneinander kämpfen und die Überreste bleiben einfach liegen. Der Dämon, der überlebt, bekommt die Kraft aller anderen Dämonen. Dann jedoch merkt der Dämon, dass Inu Yasha in der Nähe ist und er darf erst verschwinden, wenn Inu Yasha auch tot ist. Dieser drängt auf den Kampf und draußen wundern sich die anderen derweil, dass die anderen so lange im Berg bleiben. Da kommt Kikyo und betritt den Berg. Daher rennt Kagome auch in den Berg und nimmt Kirara mit, Shippou bleibt mit Sango draußen. Kikyo fühlt in dem Berg, dass die Seelen ihr entweichen wollen. Inu Yasha kämpft gegen den Dämon und scheint siegen zu können, als Kikyo auftaucht in dem Licht der Seelen, die schon ihren Körper verlassen wollen. Inu Yasha sieht das und will ihr helfen, doch dadurch gewinnt der Dämon die Oberhand. Kagome kommt nun auch in der Höhle an und meint, dass ein Juwelensplitter in der Gegend ist. Kirara auch in die Höhle springen für den Kampf, da jeder Dämon von einem Zauber zum Kampf gezwungen wird. Miroku will, dass Inu Yasha den Kampf endlich sein lässt, doch dieser will die inzwischen bewusstlose Kikyo beschützen, was ein Anlass für Kagome ist, sie zu retten, damit er verschwinden kann, auch wenn Kagome nicht will, dass er sie ihr vorzieht. Inu Yasha will den Dämon gerade töten, als Kikyo einen Pfeil auf Tessaiga schießt, sodass es sich zurückverandelt, denn sie weiß, wenn Inu Yasha den Kampf gewinnt, bekommt er Probleme mit Naraku. Plötzlich werden sie alle aus dem berg gesaugt und der Dämon greift Naraku an, der auf des Berges Spitze sitzt, doch der Angriff wird absorbiert und Naraku nimmt die Kraft des Dämons auf, was auch Inu Yasha hätte passieren können, hätte Kikyo nicht den Pfeil abgeschossen. Den neuen Körper brauchte Naraku, weil Kagomes Pfeil ihn so sehr zerfetzt hatte. Dann nimmt Naraku Kikyo auf und verschwindet mit ihr und Inu Yasha kann ihn nicht aufhalten. Soundtracks #Dead Soul #Title Card Theme #Evil Demon, Naraku #Attack (ab 1:07) #Demon, Sesshomaru #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Trap #Attack #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Fight to Death #Demon, Sesshomaru (ab 1:00) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Half Demon, Inu Yasha